The present invention relates to embodiments of a controller and method for controlling a lift axle and an air suspension on a commercial vehicle trailer. Some fleet owners and tractor-trailer vehicle operators want the flexibility to lift a front axle of the trailer off the ground when the trailer is unloaded, or lightly loaded, in order to preserve axle life, reduce tire wear, improve fuel economy and increase drivability of the trailer. Some fleet owners and tractor-trailer vehicle operators want the flexibility to exhaust the rear axle air suspension to improve maneuverability of the trailer and reduce tire wear. At least one trailer manufacturer has introduced both features on trailers with dual axles. However, if the air suspension was exhausted on the rear axle at the same time the lift axle was raised, damage to the rear axle suspension and rear tires is likely to occur. When lift axle and air suspension systems are manually controlled, the operator of the tractor trailer vehicle must ensure that exhaustion of the rear air suspension does not occur until the lift axle is returned to its normal lowered position. Therefore, there is a need to coordinate the operation of the lift axle with the operation of the air suspension without relying on operator intervention.